He Can't Give No Satisfaction
by MrBillyD
Summary: After Spike escapes from the Initiative, with his ability to bite disabled, an infatuated Willow aids in his rehabilitation.
1. Chapter 1

He Can't Give No Satisfaction

After Spike escapes from the Initiative, with his ability to bite disabled, an infatuated Willow aids in his rehabilitation.

I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to the Producers of the TV Series "Buffy: the Vampire Slayer."

He Can't Give No Satisfaction

By MrBillyD

1

Oz is gone, Willow thought, as she lay alone on her bed, in the Sunnydale U Dorm Room, that she shared with Buffy Summers. She still wore the bright red outfit that she'd put on to go to the party at the Frat House that night.

Oz is gone! He's really, really gone!

It's all because of that slut Veruca. She was a werewolf just like Oz. He obviously had much more in common with her, than he ever could with me. When they'd both morphed during the full moon, they were just following their beastly instincts, when they copulated.

I understand that; but he could have done something to avoid being with her, when the change occurred!

But he did save me from her, when they both morphed again the following night and she tried to kill me. Then the werewolf Oz killed his werewolf slut. He chose me over her; but that's why he left me.

He'd said, "The wolf is always in me."

Then he'd left to find a cure, and he won't come back 'til he's found one. He's just fooling himself. There is no cure! He's never coming back!

Oz is gone! He's really, really gone!

She just couldn't get her mind off that. Nothing she'd done could get her mind off his leaving her.

That afternoon, she'd attended a meeting of her Sunnydale U. Wicca Coven, to put her mind to something else. But...

"So not stellar, hunh?" Buffy had asked as they'd walked together to class, a half-hour after the meeting ended.

"Talk all talk." Willow had told her. "'Blah blah Gai. Blah blah moon, menstrual life-force power thingy. You know after a couple of sessions I was hoping we would get into something real but."

Buffy smirked, "No actual witches in your witch group?"

"No, bunch of wanna blessed bees. You know nowadays every girl with a Henna tattoo and a spice rack thinks she's a sister to the dark ones."

That's when Buffy had asked her to come along to the Party that night.

"Plenty of guys there." She'd said, "Maybe you'll meet someone who'll help you forget all about Oz."

Plenty of guys there, Willow thought, all looking for recreational sex.

Then she'd thought, Why not? One night stand. Casual sex. All I really need is some stud to fuck me. Nothing else. I'll feel a lot better. Forget about all this one love that lasts forever crap. It'll be wham-bam, thank you man. Then I'll move on. That's it. From now on I'll be another campus bimbo. Hey, they're the girls who have all the fun. Bang-bang, bye-bye, who's next!

That evening, when she showed up at the Party, a lot of the girls were going topless, casually standing around with their naked boobs hanging out, and lots of studly guys grabbing their boobs and bumping up against their butts. Willow joined right in, removing her blouse and bra.

Then she casually stood around waiting for some studly guy to come over and bump up against her butt, or do anything he wanted to her. She stood there waiting, and waiting and waiting, for about 15 minutes. She just wasn't getting any action. The guys were grabbing and bumping the gals with the more shapely figures, and bigger boobs, and didn't seem to notice her. She'd have to do something to get their attention.

She unfastened her belt, opened her dark red slacks, pulled them off and dropped them to the floor. She stood there, dressed on only her panties, and then bent over. That did the trick. In less than a minute, a guy was behind her, with his fingers tickling her ribs behind her boobs, while he bumped the thing inside his pants right up against the center of her butt, making her grin.

Then she called out, "Hi there, big boy!"

He spoke. "Willow?"

She continued to grin while she looked back over her shoulder. He wasn't a stranger! He was one of the hottest studs who'd graduated from Sunnydale High with her.

She stood up and spun around still grinning. "Percy?"

"Hi." He smiled, looking her over from bottom to top. "I didn't expect to see you here, or so much of you either. What are you, of all people, doing here tonight?"

She chuckled. "Anything you want, big boy."

At that moment, a full figured girl in a very short skirt, with very big, firm, bouncing bare boobs came up to his side. She pressed herself up against him, while glaring at Willow.

She spoke with a very hostile tone. "So who's your friend Percy?"

He quickly put his arm around the girl's waist. "Oh this is Willow. She's an old classmate of mine. We attended high school together."

Willow smiled, "Hi." She reached out to shake the girl's hand.

The girl grabbed Percy's hand, pulling up from her waist, and putting it against her naked breast, making sure he gave it a good firm squeeze, while she smirked defiantly at Willow.

Willow got the hint. She quickly reached down, picked up her slacks back up, and moved toward a different part of the room.

Behind her she heard Percy say loudly, "Don't worry about the red head! She's just a nerd!"

When he said that, she thought that every guy in the room just happened to be looking at her. After that, not one guy came over to do anything to her.

After about a half-hour of waiting around, without any more action, Willow put her slacks and top garments back on and returned to the dorm room.

Nerd? She thought, No doubt about that now. I couldn't even get myself fucked while I was naked at an orgy!

She sighed. Oz is gone! He's really, really gone!

The time was around 10:30. There was a knock on the door to her dorm room.

She called out unhappily. "Come in!"

The door opened, and Spike entered the room. The vampire with the curly white hair, black leather jacket, and really mean look to him stood there and shut the door.

Willow jumped up off the bed. All thoughts of Oz leaving her, the Wicca meeting, the party and Percy calling her a nerd, vanished from her mind.

Her voice shook. "Spike?"

I've invited a vampire into my room. She thought, He's come to kill Buffy, who's still at the party, but he now has me trapped, and he'll have to settle for me as his dinner.

She tried to reason with him. "You want something. A spell? I can do that for you. If you..."

She tried to run past him. He grabbed her, and threw her back against the dresser that stood between her's and Buffy's beds, knocking a table lamp on its side.

He walked up to Willow, and spoke with his English Cockney accent.

"Now I'm gonna give you a choice." He walked up to her, and grabbed her shoulders, while putting his face close to hers. "Now I'm gonna kill you. No choice in that. But, I can let you stay dead, or bring you back to be like me."

He extended his fangs, and showed his distorted demon face.

She told him, "I'll scream."

"Bonus."

Then he gripped Willow tight, threw her down on her bed, leapt on top of her, put his cold mouth and sharp heavy fangs against her neck, and began to bite.

Someone in the next room had his radio on so loud, that no one could hear her scream.

2

Spike howled in agony, as his third attempt to bite Willow failed; blocked by the agonizing headache that had gone through his entire body, each time he'd tried to drive his fangs into her neck.

He got up off of Willow, and sat at the edge of her dorm room bed.

He sat there with his hands on his knees, looking very deeply disturbed, and confused.

"I don't understand." He spoke with a very distressed voice. "This sort of thing's never happened to me before."

Willow remained lying on her back, with her legs stretched out behind him, also wondering why his fangs weren't stuck deep inside her neck, and why she wasn't dying right now.

"Maybe you were nervous." she suggested. "I know I sure am."

Willow got up and sat beside him, on his left.

She said, "Maybe you're trying too hard."

"No." He shook his head. "I was all right when I started."

"But doesn't this happen to all vampires?"

He shouted, "It doesn't happen to me!"

He got up, went past the foot of her bed, and started pacing back and forth across the room.

She spoke shyly. "It's me, isn't it?"

He asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know I'm not the kind of girl, who vampires like to sink their fangs into."

He stopped pacing and looked at her strangely.

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well," she admitted, "whenever a vampire's had his way with me, there's never been any follow through. They've just nibbled and taken a few sips. Then they've left and I'm still alive. They never do that with any other girl. When they leave them they're all dead, like a vampire's victim should be; and like I should be, but that just never happens.

"And it's always the same excuse. 'I can't kill you. You're too nice.' or, 'You're like a sister to me'.

"'Nice'?-Yuck! 'Sister?'-Blagh!"

Spike asked, "You didn't think I'd just give you a nibble, did you?"

"No." She shook her head. "I know you're a gentleman, who would never think of leaving a woman alive. If you weren't having this problem, I'm sure you'd have me fully penetrated by now. You'd be enjoying the satisfying gush my warm blood. Then you wouldn't pull your fangs out, 'til after I've finished dying, which would be just about now; but you came to kill Buffy and she isn't here, so you settled."

"I haven't 'settled'."

Spike sat back down on the bed beside her. He reached out with his left hand, put his thumb against the back of her neck, and stroked her throat with his fingers. She began trembling.

"Believe me." He told her, "There have been days when I couldn't get to sleep, just thinking about how much I've wanted to sink these fangs of mine, into this neck of yours; but I couldn't do that 'til the Slayer was out of the way."

"You couldn't get to sleep?" Her voice shook. "You're not just saying that are you?"

"Not at all. You're number one, on the most want to bite list, of every vampire in Sunnydale."

"I am?" She continued trembling. "Then why am I still alive, and what's with all this nibble and sip crap?"

"It's you being friends with the Slayer. In any other Vampire Town, no girl with your looks ever lives to graduate High School."

"Why thank you Spike." She him a frightened smiled, "That's one of the nicest things that anyone's ever told me."

He gave her neck a light squeeze. A shudder went through her. She gasped softly.

"If you weren't the Slayer's best friend, you'd have died with a good, strong pair of fangs in this neck, while you were still in the Tenth Grade. You'd be Vampire Queen of Sunnydale by now."

"'Queen of Vampires'? Me?"

"Of course you. That's what we vampires all say. Believe me. If life ever gets to be too much for you, and you'd just like to end it all, you've got dozens of us to choose from."

"Like to end it all? Well I have been feeling really bad since..."

She gulped. Then she tried to control her trembling.

"Me. Willow Rosenberg. 'Queen of Vampires.' It sounds a lot better than being Queen of Campus Nerds, who can't stop crying over a guy leaving her. And that could all begin tonight, if you weren't having this problem."

"'If' I wasn't..."

"You know," She put a trembling hand on his left knee "this doesn't make you any less terrifying."

"Oh," he told her, "Don't patronize me."

"Sorry."

She removed her hand. Then she put it back.

"Listen Spike." She spoke with a calm, firm tone. "I'm sure this problem you're having is just temporary. Buffy's not gonna be back 'til after midnight, so she won't be in the way."

"Not 'til after midnight?"

She began stroking his leg above the knee.

"And right now, there's a real gory slasher flick on the TV. It might be a big help if we watch it together. It might help you get your fangs on. Then at the first commercial break, you can..."

Spike shook his head.

"Or maybe you can just ravish me."

He let go of her neck. "Ravish?"

"Well...It wouldn't be a real ravishing, since it'd be consensual, but at least you'd get some kind of physical satisfaction; and this way, so would I. Believe me mister, I can use some myself."

"Thank you Red." He told her, "I'd love to oblige, but that doesn't seem to be working either."

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"That's okay." He patted her on the knee. "I'll give you a rain-check."

The vampire got up from the bed, and went out the door.

I don't believe it! Willow thought, Tonight I'm hotter and hornier than I've ever been. I was ready to give it away; and not one guy wanted to do anything about it? Except Spike, and he couldn't perform?

She got into her pajamas, got under the covers, and tried to get to sleep.

Willow was still awake when Buffy arrived back in the room around 2 AM. She sat up and turned on the light.

Buffy asked, "So why'd you leave Willow?"

She spoke bitterly. "I'm a total loser Buffy!"

"No you're not Will!"

"Yes I am!" She continued, "I couldn't get myself fucked while I was naked at an orgy! How could I possibly be more of a loser? You'd think that at least one of those horny studs there would have been a gentleman, and give a fuck! Or anything sexual! On top of that, Percy called me a 'nerd'!"

Buffy was peeved. "Percy called you a 'nerd'?"

"While I was going topless! Me? I haven't been a nerd since…Hello! I'm dating a musician! Or I was, but Oz is gone. He's really, really gone."

"Well you should have ignored him and stayed anyway Willow. A few guys were asking, 'Where's that really cute red head who was sitting on that sofa wearing only her panties?"

"They said I was really cute?"

"Exactly. They wanted to invite you up to their dorm room."

"Me and a few guys in a dorm room?" She groaned, "You mean I really could have become a genuine campus bimbo tonight, if I'd stayed?"

"Exactly, so you're not anywhere near being a loser "

Willow sighed.

"It's okay. There'll be another party next weekend. There're plenty of parties every weekend."

"That's good to know."

Willow asked eagerly, "So how'd things go with Riely?"

Buffy shrugged "Nowhere. We'd just started talking, when his friends Graham and Forrest came over. They said there was something they needed to discuss right away. Then they left the room, and that was the last I saw of him."

"Wait a minute. If he left just after you arrived, why are you getting back just now?"

"Well." Buffy sounded uneasy. "You see Will. You weren't the only girl who those guys invited to their dorm room."

"I see. They invited you?"

Buffy nodded, "And I didn't have any trouble getting fucked while I was naked at an orgy." She quickly added, "So if you'd just stayed Will, it would have happened to you too."

"That's okay Buff. While you were getting it from a few guys in a dorm room, I had more than a little action going on right here, for about 15 minutes, girlfriend. I met him after I left the party, when we were both fully clothed."

"Well good for you! See. You're not a total loser."

"Yeah. You're right. And I've gotten over Oz. There's somebody else I want now."

"That's great! Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, I'm sure you'll think this is a terrible choice."

"That's okay Will. Remember, I fell in love with Angel, and we all know what a terrible choice that was."

"Good. Then you'll understand, but you'll still think it's a terrible choice, when I tell you, that, I'm in love...with...Spike."


	2. Chapter 2

3

"Can't bite huh?"

"Nope." Willow told Buffy, "Not even a cold nibble, and not one drop of my warm blood, got added to his bodily strength."

Each Sunnydale U. Co-ed sat on her own bed in their Dorm room. The time was 2:15 AM.

Buffy asked, "So the big bad vampire's turned you on huh?"

"Oh, big time." Willow went on. "But it's not his fault or mine. He just kept getting a headache...Or maybe that was my fault, but he's just too much of a gentleman to say so."

"Spike? A gentleman?" Buffy snorted. "Yeah--right."

"Hey Summers! You're talking about the man I love!"

" Willow!"

"Yeah I know. I know. I'm being totally irrational. If those headaches hadn't happened, you'd have walked in, and found me lying here ravished, naked and dead, with the blood drained from my body; but at least I'd have stopped agonizing over Oz leaving me."

"Ravished and naked?" Buffy said, "I'm not sure if Spike's ever done that to any woman he's..."

"Hey Buffy. It's my kinky fantasy. If I do get killed by a vampire, that's how I want it."

"'Kinky fantasy'? Oh. I see. It's just a fantasy. You're not really thinking of ..."

"Of course not." Willow told her, "I did learn something from what happened with you and Angel."

"Oh? And what exactly did you learn?"

Willow smiled, "Never to have sex with a vampire."

"Right."

"It actually could lead to me being found ravished, naked and dead."

"Exactly."

They turned out the lights and got under the covers.

Willow thought, It could also lead to me being Vampire Queen of Sunnydale.

She then thought, Spike was unable to bite. If he couldn't bite me, he can't bite anybody. He might starve. Unless...

Unless I bring him my neck to nibble and take a few refreshing sips. Of course I'd have to find him first.

Find him for what? I'm thinking of letting him...? Oh I am one real kinky co-ed.

Willow the Witch then made a silent invocation.

"Lead me Dark Spirits--to the love I dread.

Who is not alive--and yet is not dead;

Who might drink my blood--as I share his bed,

'Til I'll be alive--Even though I'm dead."

She began to drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

4

The following day, Willow walked alone beneath the sunlight, through the Sunnydale cemetery, following the Dark Spirits' guidance, to the crypt where Spike was to be found. This was a Sunday afternoon. A few people were gathering around gravesites, visiting the remains of loved ones. A few of them glanced at Willow, as she went by, but paid her no attention.

She came to one crypt; a small stone house with a pair of heavy iron doors, under the name Greenwalt. She looked around. The few people visiting the graves were far in the distance.

The red haired witch was casually dressed; wearing full length bluejeans, blue sneakers, and a yellow sweater with an embroidered green tree, above the embroidered green word, " Willow". She stood with her hands at her side and spoke another incantation.

"I come to meet the man within,

To feed his wants, though it be sin."

The door's bolt slid open with a soft metallic scrape. Then the doors slowly swung open, with a loud metallic creaking.

Willow stepped through the open doorway, out of the sunlight, into the dark crypt. She went a few steps into the darkness, when the iron doors behind her creaked again, and shut with a soft clang, blocking out the sunlight that had entered with her.

Now it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dimness. The place was filled with a dank smell. All she heard were her own light footsteps.

Then she finally spoke.

"Spike."

She hadn't raised her voice, but she was loud within the crypt.

Willow now reached into her handbag, and took out a flashlight. She turned it on and looked around. The circular beam of light showed the inside of the crypt, furnished like somebody's rented room. There was a sofa, two easy chairs, lamps, a TV with satellite hook-up. A coffee table stood in front of the sofa, with a few magazines lying beside a pair of white porcelain mugs, and an ashtray with a few cigarette butts. The mugs were stained with dried blood. One of them also had a lipstick stain along the rim; so did some of the cigarettes.

A calendar hung on the far wall. From where she stood, it looked like a nudie calendar.

Of course you'd expect that from Spike. She thought, Nice bachelor's pad for an undead bachelor; including the cigarette and the mug, with some broad's lipstick on them both.

Some broad? Willow wondered, Where is she now?

She lowered the flashlight, swinging the light beam back and forth across the floor, looking for the corpse of Spike's last guest. There was no corpse.

Willow moved forward across the room, and came up to the wall with the calendar. The woman in the photo was not only naked. She was also dead, lying sprawled on her back, atop a pile of human skulls, with a pair of vampire bite wounds deep inside her neck.

She shrugged. What else would expect from Spike?

Spike? Where is he? Where would that really cool vampire stud be in the middle of the day, other than inside his own really cool pad-crypt?

She repeated, "Spike?" Then she said, "It's Willow."

A lamp came on behind her, filling the crypt with a soft yellow light. A hand touched her right shoulder.

She cried out. "Aaah!"

She'd jumped. Now she turned around quickly, expecting to be facing Spike.

Instead of him, she found herself looking into the face of a young blonde smiling woman with fangs, who was around her age. Willow stiffened up.

" Willow?" The woman laughed, "Willow Rosenberg, as I don't live or breathe; and like you won't be doing for very long either."

Willow's voice trembled. "Stand back Harmony! This isn't like the last time! I didn't know you were a vampire then, but now I do, and I'm ready for you!"

The woman stopped smiling. She took a step back, and stood with her arms folded in front of her.

"You don't look ready. If you've got another cross hidden in your handbag, you'll be dead before you can reach inside."

"That's not all I've got." Willow told her, "I'm now a witch Harmony. I belong to a very powerful coven, and they've taught me some very powerful spells."

"That's the same thing the co-ed I dined on last night told me. She said she was part of a powerful coven too. She might have been a member of yours. Did you know some lesbo named Tara?"

" Tara? Yeah I knew her. She seemed like a nice girl. Kind of shy. Stammered when she talked. She was a lesbo?

"Harmony?" Willow laughed, "You've got lesbo blood in you?"

"Whatever you're thinking, it don't mean a thing. I still like guys."

Willow asked, "Did you vamp her?"

"Nah! I was just having dinner. She was too much of a wussy. You on the other hand, would make a great addition to the Pack. That's why I bit you last time we met. I was trying to do something really nice for you, my old Sunnydale High Classmate, by bringing you into the ranks."

"That's what you call 'being nice'?"

"It would have been, if I'd been allowed to finish; but your boyfriend came running on over and knocked me away from you. Then the two of you shoved crosses in my face, so I had to back off. I thought that was really mean.

"This time," Harmony went on, "he's not here, and this time I'm gonna finish being really nice to you, and I'm gonna finish it really quick. You'll be dead in less than a minute."

Harmony unfolded her arms, opened her mouth with her fangs extended, and began to reach for Willow.

Now Willow raised her right hand and spoke the words, "Vampire-on fire!"

As Harmony watched, crackling blue sparks shot between Willow's fingers.

"Okay!" Harmony told her, "Truce!"

"Good enough."

"Looks like you really are a powerful witch."

Willow lowered her hand. Harmony lowered her arms and retracted her fangs.

The vampire told her, "Since you don't want to play with me, I'd like to hear what you have to say."

"Have to say about what?"

Harmony asked, "Tell me, Ms. Rosenberg; what is the Slayer's best friend doing, walking into a vampire's crypt, in the middle of the day?"

"I've come to see Spike."

"He's downstairs sleeping. He came home in really bad shape last night, and I don't want anyone disturbing him."

"Bad shape?" Now Willow folded her arms. "You mean from him getting a headache, whenever he tries to bite somebody?"

Harmony looked puzzled. "How did you know about that?"

"He tried to have his way with me three times last night. Got really bad headaches. Like migraines." Willow shook her head. "He couldn't give me penetration. Not to the slightest degree. He just couldn't perform;" she sighed, "and he said he wanted to make me Vampire Queen of Sunnydale."

"You too huh?"

"Me too?"

"Spike says that to every..." Harmony hesitated.

"It's you!" Harmony pointed at her, "You're a witch! You've put a spell on him!"

"No! It wasn't me!" Willow explained, "He just showed up at my dorm room unexpected. I had no idea he was coming, so I wasn't prepared at all. It takes a long time to work up any spell; so once he stepped in the room, it was too late. If it wasn't for those headaches, I'd now be as dead as my lesbo buddy Tara, and on my way to being Vampire Queen of Sunnydale."

Harmony asked, "But if you're not the cause of his migraines, what is?"

"Maybe we should ask him."

Now the sound of creaking came from the other side of the room. A trapdoor was rising up from the floor, being pushed open by Spike, who had a peeved look on his face.

"Harmony!" He declared, "I'm trying to get some sleep, so can you and your girlfriend keep it down."

"Sorry Spikey." Harmony told him, "She's not a friend. She's..."

"What the bloody hell?" He looked startled. " Willow?"

Willow raised her hand, smiled shyly and wiggled her fingers in his direction. "Hi Spike."

He slammed the trapdoor open wide with a bang, and climbed up onto the floor.

He shouted, "What the bloody hell is she doing here Harmony? And if she's here, why is she still alive?"

"I didn't know she was coming over Spikey." The girl spoke nervously. "She just barged on in; and then she cast some kind of witch's spell, so I wasn't able to kill her."

"Witch's spell?" Spike demanded, "Is that what happened last night Willow? Were you playing some kind of game with me?"

"No Spike. It's like I told Harmony. I wasn't prepared for you at all."

He walked over to Willow, reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders. She gasped.

"If I bite you now, will I get another migraine?"

"If you do," she told him, "it won't be because of me."

"Then let's give it a try, and see what happens."

He threw his arms around Willow, pulled her up tight against himself, opened his mouth with his fangs extended, put them against her neck, and began to bite.

Spike again howled in agony. He let go of Willow and put his hands against his head.

She cried out, "It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

"Hey!" Now Harmony was in a rage. "You don't treat my boyfriend like that!"

She grabbed Willow, spun the red haired Witch around, put her own mouth against the co-ed's neck, and chomped her fangs all the way in.

Willow squealed, and Harmony began to angrily suck the life out of the Slayer's best friend.

Willow tried to fight Harmony off, but she was totally overpowered. The witch tried to remember some kind of spell, that would stop the vampire's attack, but her mind was growing dim.

She heard Spike say, "She's not giving you a headache Harm. That mean It wasn't her. It must have been something those Army blokes did to me."

Willow felt the Vampire's fangs pull out of her neck.

She heard Harmony say, "Come here Spikey. Her blood's flowing free, so you might not get a headache if you..."

Willow was back in Spike's arms once more. His mouth was against the deep wound in her neck. He was sucking her blood out, licking it with his cold tounge.

On the other hand, Willow thought, Vampire Queens-never walk-in the-daylight.


End file.
